Forever Close and Yet so Far
by SeashoreMallow01
Summary: How would it feel, if the person you loved the most was forever away from your grasp?  Rated T just to be safe


**Please Read to avoid confusion.**

**I made Casper and Kat slightly older; probably highschool (you can choose the age). I basically wondered what would their thoughts be if they were older and reliving the same night in the future. I truly hope that the story makes sense. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Thank You for your time :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Casper or any of it characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Forever Close and Yet so Far<span>**

"Huuhhh…" She sighed deeply.

There she was sitting alone as the DJ played a slow song. The party no doubt was a success. And her classmates had finally taken notice of her as "cool" instead of the weird girl who lives in the creepy mansion. Yet, she felt empty, all was well, but there was someone missing. Her date had left her; if you could even call him a date, considering the fact that the only time he showed up was to humiliate her in front of everyone and ruin her party. But thanks to certain "unseen" friends, his plan, along with his sister's, was unsuccessful. Still, there she sat, recognized but unrecognized. Everyone had someone to dance with; someone to call their own, and she sat alone. _Wasn't this all a bit repetitive anyway?_ She thought to herself. In a way she knew this was how a ghost must feel on Halloween. Everyone acknowledges your existence however they do not really see you or appreciate you. Any other day it would probably feel like déjà vu all the time; life repeatedly moving on without you.

"Man that has to suck;" she whispered to herself.

_To think that is what he goes through everyday. In the end, he and I are one and the same._

Then, her thoughts were interrupted, as she saw the tall and broad figure of a young teenage boy approaching her. She looked at him in awe; as did everyone one else (especially the girls). He was dressed in an old eighteenth century white shirt and black pants; he was white with blonde hair and blue eyes. Everything about him said total package to any girl around. However, she just looked at him strangely, something about him felt odd and familiar all at the same time.

By this point he was standing in front of her letting his gentle hand that was extended towards her do the talking. She slowly stood up and took his hand. As he pulled her into the dance floor her eyes were fixated on the beautiful sea of blue staring right into average brown eyes. Something about him was so very familiar but; _where had she met him?_

They had arrived at the middle of the dance floor and he slowly put his hand around her waist and brought her closer to him and then grabbed her other hand with is and put it on his chest. She slightly blushed at his proximity and his boldness but something in her could not, would not, pull away. Everything about him was warm, comfortable, and safe. She looked up at his face, his aqua eyes giving off a very mischievous look. When all of a sudden she looked down and noticed that she was literally floating and dancing on air. She quickly grabbed hold of him tight, and he let out a small and silent chuckle. "I told you I could dance," he said. She turned her head towards him, and he slowly almost seductively whispered in her ear, "Can I keep you?"

Her eyes widened, she knew who he was now, and she let out a huge smile and hugged him deeply. He just embraced her further in his arms and smiled.

She did not know how he had done it; and frankly she didn't care. He was with her now so very close and alive and she was not about to let go.

"You do know this only temporary right?" he said with sorrow in his voice.

She rested her head on his chest and listened to his strong heartbeat as she held him tightly breathing in his earthy scent. Letting a small tear trail down her face she said, "Yes I know;" letting her mind trail back to their conversation a few days ago.

* * *

><p><strong>((Kat's Flashback))<strong>

"I don't understand! Why won't you do as I ask?" Casper said.

"Because…It's too risky!" Kat answered.

"But don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes, but…" her eyes were already beginning to well up with tears in frustration. How many times had he asked her to do this since that day?

"All we have to do is find a scientist to analyze the contents in the vile needed for the Lazarus to work."

Kat thought back to the little liquid left in the vile after bringing her father back to life. Surely, after all her years in school, she knew a scientist could analyze the liquid and find its components. Once they knew what it was made of, they could somehow work their way into finding the exact measurements needed; all to complete the formula to bring Casper back to life. But the money needed for that kind of operation was atrocious! Also, the possibility of finding a good scientist who could keep that sort of discovery a secret would be another incredibly hard challenge. Finally she said, "How many times do I have to go over this for you to understand? It is far too much for a couple of teenagers!"

"Then at least promise me we will sometime in the future;" Casper demanded.

Annndd… there was the other wall; she knew she couldn't. It was not up to her to decide who lives and who dies; and after her fathers' lecture about respecting the "Laws of the Universe," and her mothers appearance so many years ago. How could she possibly disobey? Yet there he was, looking at her with pleading eyes. The only boy who truly knew her; everything she was inside and outside, and everything she aspired to be. He turned out to be the person she talked to at night when she could not sleep, who watched over her like a guardian angel day and night, and protected her like a prince. He was, in every sense of the meaning, her knight in shinning armor. The guy she loved and wanted to be with more than anyone in the world. But, it was not right, not possible, and she knew they could never be.

Finally she said, "You belong in the light Casper. You belong with my mother and your father. You have been on earth long enough…it's time for you to leave."

His face twisted at the remark; _how could she say that?_

"You don't mean that;" he said.

"Yes, I do;" she responded.

His anger was overflowing at the thought of her words, "You know I can't! I can't leave! Not when feel like I have so much unfinished here!"

"What? Me?" she said. "Well, guess what? I don't need you! So why don't you just go away and leave me alone!"

"Fine! I will leave you alone! But I am **not** crossing over!" With that he phased out, leaving her alone to cry out the tears she had been holding back.

She then kneeled down by her bed and began to pray and talk to her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>((Casper's Flashback))<strong>

He hated arguing with her like that; and he hated even more to see her cry. He knew she was right; but he could not leave. Everything about her vexed him; the way she would look up at him curiously whenever she wondered something, the way she smiled or laughed. She had grown up to be even more beautiful than before. If her mind and words enchanted him, her body nearly killed him (not that it was possible since he was already dead). Every time she was not looking, he would take the time to take in every single one of her curves with his eyes. When she would turn around to face him and talk he would look at the red lips that haunted him every night. Finally, he would notice she was stuttering or blushing at the intensity of his eyes, he would only laugh, knowing it only made her look even cuter. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and kiss her. He wanted nothing more than for her to be forever his.

He was snapped away from his thoughts when he heard Kat talking to herself in her room.

Once he had finally decided to phase in order to hear her better, he noticed she was kneeling down by her bed with her head tilted upwards looking out at the stars.

Then from her lips came these words, "Please, mother, I know this is a huge favor, but if you could please get Casper to be alive again for one night, maybe that will be enough for him, and he could finally cross over. As much as I love him, I know I have to let go."

Casper stared at her in astonishment, as she finally finished her prayer and went to bed. _How come he hadn't thought of that?_

He then phased through the walls and straight outside. Then he looked up at the stars and said, "Please, all I need is time to hold her in my arms and tell her I love her, just enough time to give us both the courage to let go."

**((End Flashbacks))**

* * *

><p>They kept on dancing that way no matter how the songs changed. They just wanted to hold each other forever. Then the clock chimed; and they held each other tighter in despair both their hearts breaking. He held her face up, cupped his hand on her cheek, and kindly wiped away her tears and said, "Don't worry; we will be together once again, someday."<p>

Then he kissed her slowly and passionately on the lips and she melted in his arms giving off a slight deep moan; both of them pouring out years of want into one kiss. When he parted, she did not want to, he then put his forehead onto hers and said, "I love you and I always will." Feeling the biggest lump in her throat she choked up a sob and said, "I love you too and I always will." With that he literally vanished into thin air and she drooped down to the floor on her knees sobbing intensely without a care as to the people watching or those who had left in fear of the scene.

She reluctantly woke up that morning, with her eyes still puffy from the tears she had shed the night before, and her throat still aching. But none of it compared to the huge pain the hole in her heart was causing her. She knew he was gone, that he had finally crossed over, and there was some peace in that. However, as she walked around the house to the kitchen, she noticed that every room, every corner, held a memory in her mind and some hope that maybe he was still with her. But she shook her head knowing it was not so, and continued with her morning routine. She met with her father in the kitchen and they talked about the things that still needed to be packed since they were moving. At first she had been reluctant, but ever since the night before she just wanted to leave it all behind and move on.

After discussing things she went up to her room and continued to pack her things. Before she knew it, it was noon, and since they did not have much they were done by then. With her backpack in one arm and a laundry sack in the other she walked out the door and towards the car that held her dad waiting. She put her things in and gave her dad a sad look and asked, "Can I just have a moment to say goodbye to the house?"

"Sure, Bucket, take your time, we still have a long way to California either way." he said.

She walked into the house and looked around. Then she walked towards the very spot on the dance floor where they had stood and let out another sigh and said "Goodbye, I truly hope we are together once again, someday." With that she turned around and shut the door to the house and got in the car. As they drove away she kept looking at the house until it was a speck in the distance she turned around and looked at her father who just smiled at her. Then her dad grabbed her hand and gave her one of those "It's gonna be ok" looks and turned his head towards the road once more. She also looked away out the window and let more of her tears fall. She knew that the future held hope, and that she would eventually move on; however that scar would forever remain in her heart.

* * *

><p>He watched as the car ran further and further away. He knew he should have left. He knew it was proper for him to go into the light. But his heart ached at the thought of leaving her. It surely ached even more, hiding his presence from her knowing the pain she was in. But he knew what was best for her, and he held himself back with all his might. And he figured, even if they could never be, that he would wait for her. He would watch over her and her children until it was her time to go. And when that time came at least they could leave this earth together. Until that day, he would wait patiently, forever loving her from afar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Well, That's all folks!...lol :P**

**I hope you guys liked the story. It is my first, my baby, so be kind, but please do not be afraid to review. I am always looking for ways to improve in my writing ;)**

**Again, Thank You for your time and Have a nice day! :D**


End file.
